scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wilhelm Meis
Welcome to my talk page! I am Wilhelm Meis, mka Darren W. Mize. I am new to Battle Rock (aren't we all?) but not so new to using wikis, so if you need help using the wiki, or if you have any other questions for me, or if you just want to introduce yourself or say "hi", please feel free to leave me a message on this page! You should know that any messages left on this page will be visible to others, so if it is a private matter, please contact me privately. To leave a message, just use the Leave message button at the top of the page. Have a wonderful day! Wilhelm Meis 05:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Good Day my Lord Good Day, What type of activities are available there? Are there any local wars or events to go and fight at? I am also just getting started in pottery and plan on making my way into brewing, is there anyone there that are into these things as well? I guess im just trying to get a feel for whats over there ya know Tertious Fun Stuff Unfortunatly I will not be in Oki until the end of this year, but when I get there I will definetly be in attendence of any meetings. I hope that I can bring alot of other new guys in with me as well, the I increased the number of fighters in the ninth legion from 4 to 12 in about 3 months. Of course its quality over quanity but I brought both. I hope that I can be a useful and diverse friend and member of battle-rock to better it for everyone. Tertious Just a question I will be bringing some sheet metal, leather, shield blanks, and other sca related items. I will also have a small amount of tools that i will try to bring, but my question is where can we work on things. I wont have a garage in base housing so I just need somewhere to build and make all things sca. Any ideas? Tertious :We do have one member who lives in town and is here permanently. We could probably work there. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 09:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) A few ideas I wanted to run by you guys So just wanted to share a few ideas by you guys and see what you thought. I will be stepping up my recruitment methods the minute I get into the swing of things there and have a idea to kinda create a diverse group and a spirit of belonging while also giving a form of competition. Here is my plan, recruit a few guys from each base and select one (if they wish to) create a household on that base under whatever persona they want to assume. I will be creating a ninth legion household on my base and let them expand from there. This way we could have different era households that could compete, camp,fight, and learn from each other. This will also give a base for recruitment and expansion on each base. I hope that I am not stepping on any toes with my ambitious ways and i only mean the best for the sca as a whole. Please let me know what you guys think and also let me know if there is anything that I should be bringing over there that we may need that is hard to get for you guys. Thanks alot - Turtious 08:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :One thing you will discover once you arrive here is that resources are quite limited here, and there are a lot of regulations to have to deal with, so we have had some difficulty branching out to other bases because we have to go through all the red tape all over again to get onto other bases. The scarcity of resources here is due in part to the weight restrictions that limit how much we can bring when we move here, also due in part to the relative difficulty and expense of obtaining equipment locally, and also due in part to the difficulty of maintaining leather and canvas in the humid climate here. Anything I store in my shed gets moldy within a few weeks. I don't mean to tell you that you can't do something, and I hope you don't get frustrated with it, I'm just telling you so you know what the situation is. We all want to play to a higher level than we have been able to here so far, but it's just not as easy to pull it off here, and we are only a fledgling group. There once was a Canton of Battle Rock here, but the existing Stronghold was only formed last year. We are growing, but it takes time. :By the way, rather than typing your name on this web site, all you have to do is type ~~~~ after your post and it will automatically generate your signature, which displays your user name and a time stamp and links to your user page and/or talk page, like this: <Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 09:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC)> I manually entered the information for you above, but please do this in the future. Again, all you must do is type ~~~~ at the end. If you have any doubts, click Preview before you click page. I can help you if you wish to reformat your signature to display a particular font or link to your talk page instead, or anything else you might want to do to customize your signature. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 09:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yep Yep I have kinda been thinking about the limited resource thing, and I have a few ideas to help get more stuff out there. Since I have been lucky enough to get a bonus from the marine corps this will allow me a new furniture allowance. I gave all my furniture to my buddy and wont be buying anything new until I get to oki. So since my allowance is 2500 lbs, i have nothing to move except sca stuff. I have nothing else besides clothes, and my local group is donating garb, armor, and everything else sca. So pretty much I will be coming over there with about 2500 lbs of sca equiopment that is pretty much all based around loaner equipment. Also any armor that we need is free except for shipping if we can find a place to build it. I honestly have enough metal to re armor every single fighter in the barony of Califia so that will help also. I understand that things will be limited there and that things will be slow. But I really want to bring as much as I can and try to hit the ground running. Im pretty sure that I can get us on foster through some way and I think that recruiting single guys in the barracks shouldnt be to hard either. The great thing about marines is that if you are one you can walk up and talk to all of them with little trouble. You metioned that leather was hard to get there some im gonaa bring as much as I can, prolyy 1 or two rolls of some multi use leather. If you guys can think of anything else that will be helpful then please let me know. Turtious 22:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Intro Greetings all. I'll be PCSing to Oki at the end of the month and I'm looking forward to meeting SCA folks. I've been in a small (fairly inactive) Shire in Meridies for the past year, so I hope to participate a lot more. I'll be bringing a spinning wheel & a ton of roving as well as knitting and weaving supplies. I'll be glad to share what I know and I'm excited at the prospect of participating in the spinning guild. Given the scarcity of resources on Oki I'll try and honor any supply requests if possible. My household goods ship on Tuesday so please let me know ASAP if there's anything in particular you need. YIS Pipa Follywolle 00:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC)